For One Brief Moment
by QLDiehard
Summary: Can Sammy Jo find her father before the projected is terminated and Sam and SammyJo are lost forever?


FADE IN:  
  
INT.--SCIENTIFIC LABORATORY--NIGHT  
  
A young woman silently enters what looks to be an abandoned laboratory. She is a woman in her mid to late 30's. As she quickly removes the dusty, plastic covering on the computer terminals, the light from the computer makes her strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes glow. She seems to be in an extreme hurry.  
  
ZIGGY  
Hello Dr. Fuller. Your 11 minutes late. Should I start the  
sequence?  
  
DR. FULLER  
Yes Ziggy -- quickly.  
  
She says to the nearest computer monitor. Dr. Fuller quickly changes into a tight, white body suit. As she is changing she inputs the final calculations that she will need for this mission.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-EXCELERATOR CHAMBER--NIGHT  
  
ZIGGY  
Good luck Dr. Fuller on the retrieval.  
  
Dr. Fuller seems shocked and looks at the nearest camera monitor.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Ziggy you know I don't believe in luck. But thank's, I think  
I'll need it. Please start the sequence.  
  
Dr. Fuller seems to all at once vibrate with an intense blue-white light that seems to engulf her. She almost seems to be in pain but is violently ripped from this time before she can actually feel the sting.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.--LIVING ROOM--DAY  
  
Dr. Fuller is slapped violently across the face. She leans against the sofa that she has landed on from the force of the impact and tastes blood in her mouth. As she regains her footing and looks up, she sees the face of her attacker change from an unknown person to the face of the scientist she has risked everything to find.  
  
SAM BECKETT  
  
has leaped in just as he is slapping a woman across the face. He is horrified to see that her face is covered in blood.  
  
SAM  
I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean it!  
  
His apology is not heard as the woman hurriedly gets to her feet and rushes from the room. He soon hears the slamming of a door in the next room.  
  
Dr. Beckett is paralyzed. He frantically searches his pockets for some sort of identification and looks for a reflective surface to find out what the animal he's in looks like.  
  
As Sam is looking at the face in the mirror, he turns to see the Imagining Chamber door open to reveal AL as he enters the living room.  
  
AL CALAVICCI  
  
looks around at the drab furnishings of the room. Seeing from a glance that the man that sits in the Waiting Room definitely matches the surroundings.  
  
AL  
White trash. The man in the waiting room looks like it -- and  
this room only confirms it.  
  
Al walks up to Sam and seems to be inspecting him. He notices blood smeared on Sam's left hand.  
  
AL  
What's that?  
  
SAM  
Al you gotta get me out of here! Right now!  
  
Sam paces nervously around the room, looking through the doorway several times to see if the woman is in sight. Al is consulting his handlink as Sam seemingly walks right through his image.  
  
AL  
Hey! Watch it! Now you know you can't leave until we fix  
whatever it is that needs fixing. Let me just check.  
  
Al checks the handlink. Watching as the flashing lights make out the information for this leap. Obviously not getting the data correctly, he slaps the side of the machine a few times bringing a satisfied smile to his face.  
  
AL  
Don't worry Sam. All you have to do is to get Elsie Walters,  
that's the lady that just ran out of here, to leave her husband  
Clay Walters. Then we're outa here.  
  
SAM  
Just get her to leave her husband! Right.  
  
Sam seems disgusted. He sinks into the nearest chair and drops his head into his hands.  
  
SAM  
It's not that simple Al. She's not going to leave her husband.  
I'm sure this isn't the first time he's hit her. Most woman  
never leave the abuser. I have more of a chance of leaping back  
to the project then saving Elsie Walters from her husband.  
  
AL  
Sam, this isn't like you. Now come on you gotta try. You don't  
know, maybe she's ready to leave him and just needs a push.  
  
Sam looks up from the chair at Al.  
  
SAM  
You know about my sister Katie. Her first husband beat her, and  
she didn't leave him for five years. I never forgave myself for  
not being there for her, I was at MIT. Maybe if I had been  
there she would have left sooner.  
  
AL  
This isn't the same Sam and you know it. Maybe this is HIS way  
of giving you a chance to make up for that.  
  
Just then they are interrupted by the entrance of a slight, elderly woman. She quietly shuffles passed Sam without even a glance. She silently, as if second nature, starts to wipe up the blood (that Sam just notices)on the floor in front of the sofa.  
  
ERMA WALTERS  
Some woman just never learn their place. Be patient, she'll  
come around sooner or later Clay.  
  
Sam begins to form a protest when Al interrupts him.  
  
AL  
That's Clay's mother, Erma. According to Ziggy she was beat by  
Clay's father the whole 30 years they were married. He died two  
years ago from a stroke. Big lose.  
  
Sam realizes that this woman has known nothing but abuse her whole life, so she would think her son's behavior was normal.  
  
ERMA WALTERS  
What you need is to get away. Just you and Elsie. Then she'll  
start listening, she won't be getting any strange ideas from  
those friends of hers that she hangs out with at the Lion's  
Club.  
  
AL  
Hey Sam. That's not a bad idea. You can get her away and maybe  
convince her to leave old Clay here, before he leaps back.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
  
That's a good idea mom. I think we'll do that.  
  
Erma Walters looks questioningly at her son.  
  
ERMA  
You feelin alright, boy. I can't remember the last time you  
called me mom.  
  
Al quickly jumps over behind Sam's back as he jabs at the handlink with his cigar clinching in his fingers.  
  
AL  
No Sam! You're being to nice to her. Clay's an S O B to  
everyone, including her.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
Well I'm not gonna be!  
  
ERMA  
Not gonna be what Clay?  
  
Erma is staring at her son. Sam realizing to late that he spoke out loud to Al and Erma Walter's now thinks he probably got a screw loss now.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
Nothing. . . Just leave me alone.  
  
Sam flinches at the resigned look that comes over Erma Walter's face. She turns and shuffles out of the room.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
What should I do now Al? What happened in the original history?  
  
Al looks at the handlink as he quickly punches in the history recall. His look changes to a resigned look when the history comes up on the link.  
  
AL  
You're not gonna like this Sam. In the original history she  
goes off with Clay and is found dead three day's later near the  
side of the local interstate.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
I knew it! What did I tell you. She's never gonna leave him.  
  
AL  
Well you gotta try Sam, that's the only way your getting outa  
here. Just because you take her away, that changes history  
right there!  
  
Sam looks doubtfully at Al. Sam walks over to the mirror once more and looks at the man. How could anyone put up with being beaten on constantly. Sam remembers his sister's face on several occasions.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
I have to talk her into leaving. If he doesn't kill her now,  
he'll kill her later.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.--BATHROOM--DAY  
  
Dr. Fuller/Elsie looks in the scratched bathroom mirror, surveying the damage. Instead of the strawberry-blond woman that Sam saw, the reflection in the mirror is of a dark brunette woman. Dr. Fuller/Elsie is wetting a washcloth in cold tap water when she sees the Imaging Chamber Screen appear.  
  
ZIGGY  
You're not looking very well Doctor.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Spare the critique on my appearance. What's happening there.  
  
ZIGGY  
As you theorized, with the initiation of a leap sequence, the  
project was alerted. They had a very good response time, 1.2  
minutes. Currently, as instructed I am performing a continuous  
calculation of the value of Pie.  
The only individuals with the ability to discontinue this  
operation are you, Dr. Beckett and Admiral Calavicci  
  
Dr. Fuller winches at the mention of the admirals name. She could see a display of the camera that surveyed the project's main computer room. She could see her frantic colleagues scrambling to try and disengage the projects computer.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Well since Dr. Beckett and I are otherwise occupied. I guess  
their SOL. Anyway that should keep them busy for some time.  
You know what to do if they try to circumvent the calculation?  
  
ZIGGY  
Of course. This is my existences at stake too. They will not  
interrupt your leap.  
  
DR. FULLER  
We have to succeed Ziggy, all of us are depending on it. (Long  
pause) Is there any change with the Admiral.  
  
ZIGGY  
No . . . but you know that.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Oh well, lets get this moving. On the road with Dr. Beckett.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-LIVING ROOM-DAY  
  
We see Sam sitting on the sofa and Al waiting by a window. Sam stands when he hears the bathroom door opening. In walks the woman that he slapped.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
Are you OK?  
  
DR. FULLER/ELSIE  
(touching the left side of her face) I'm fine.  
  
She walks quietly to the window, unknowingly standing across from Al. She seems to sense something as she feels a chill run down her back.  
  
Al and Sam both notice her reaction. Al walks right up in front of Elsie and waves his hand in front of her eyes.  
  
AL  
Can you hear me? (beat) Nope.  
  
Al comes over to stand next to Sam. He's punching buttons furiously on the handlink.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
  
AL  
Sam, you have to convince her to leave with you tonight! Ziggy  
doesn't understand why but history's already been changed, she  
dies tomorrow, here.  
  
Sam head snaps around at the change in history. Al looks up and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
AL  
I'll go see what's going on. I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
The Imaging Chamber door opens and Al steps in. After the door closes Sam and Elsie are alone. A nervous silence extends into minutes.  
  
Dr. Fuller looks at the scientist that she's heard so much about. Since they touched in the exact moment they both leaped, she can see him for who he really is Dr. Sam Beckett not Clay Walters. If he only knew that the face he saw was of someone other then Elsie Walters.  
  
DR. FULLER/ELSIE  
I, (she stops, not knowing how to proceed) think maybe we need  
to get away for awhile, Clay.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
(not believing his luck) Really. Ah. . . where would you like  
to go?  
  
DR. FULLER/ELSIE  
To the cabin, it's always beautiful in the winter. The snow and  
everything. (looking at Sam/Clay hopefully)  
  
As she says this the Imaging Chamber Screen appears and Ziggy's voice can be heard.  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Fuller. History has already changed. You need to move  
carefully and not disrupt too much, or you may leap before your  
mission's complete.  
  
Dr. Fuller tries to remain calm while simultaneously listening to Ziggy and listen to Dr. Beckett.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
Ok. When? We can leave tomorrow morning.  
  
DR. FULLER/ELSIE  
No. Tonight. As soon as we can get packed.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
I'll go get the car ready. You start packing.  
  
Sam/Clay crosses the room to stand beside her at the window. He looks at her face and feels a usual feeling. It seems like he has seen her eyes before. Sam/Clay tries to place his hands on her arms to give them a squeeze, but Dr. Fuller/Elsie draws away. He sadly but quickly leaves the room. Fearing she might change her mind about leaving.  
  
DR. FULLER  
How has history changed already Ziggy, I haven't done anything?  
  
ZIGGY  
Unknown. But it has changed, you can view the statistical  
breakdown yourself.  
  
The Imaging Chamber screen changes from a blank view to a statistical chart, breaking down the leap probability ratios. Dr. Fuller looks trying in vain to figure out why the history has already been changed.  
  
ZIGGY  
There's also another development here at the project.  
  
DR. FULLER  
(not liking the worried tone in Ziggy's voice). What?  
  
ZIGGY  
Well. . . they've brought in some of the team to help  
discontinue your leap.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Who?  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Elesee, Gooshie and Dr. Beeks. They're not very happy with  
you at the moment. Or me.  
  
The Imaging Chamber screen switches from the statistical report to the camera in the Control Room. Dr. Fuller could see Dr. Elesee and Dr. Beeks standing to one side, both looking frail and tired. Gooshie was pushing people out of the way and trying to interrupt Ziggy's computations.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Ziggy, you know I can't stop this leap now, even if I knew how.  
This might very well be the only chance to bring Sam back.  
  
ZIGGY  
I know. Although the percentages don't seem very favorable.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Damn the percentages. This is our father we're talking about.  
You knew I would do this when you let me see the restricted  
files.  
  
ZIGGY  
Yes I did. I will have to explain to them what you're doing. I  
don't think they will approve.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Too bad. How is Elsie Walters in the waiting room?  
  
ZIGGY  
As we prepared, since we don't have a physical link with you,  
I've pumped into the Imagining Chamber a low level sedative  
mist. She's happily asleep and by her neuro readout she's  
dreaming.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Good. Keep her that way. We don't need any problems in that  
department. Right now I have to go and pack so we can get out  
of here and start the real work. Contact me with any  
information, especially if you figure out why history is  
changing.  
  
The screen disappears and Dr. Fuller turns and finds her way to the bedroom to start the packing.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CONTROL ROOM-NIGHT  
  
We see a shot of the Control Room, with several white clothed techs busily moving from one terminal to another trying to discontinue the leap process that Ziggy has initiated. Dr. Donna Elesee and Dr. Verbena Beeks stand near the entrance to the room. And Gooshie pushing techs out of his way as he moves from terminal to terminal.  
  
GOOSHIE  
I don't understand why Ziggy's not responding. Ziggy  
discontinue the pie calculation this instance. I know you can  
hear me.  
  
We can see Gooshie become more and more frustrated with the lack of response from the massive computer. He immediately starts ordering the techs out of the Control Room. They are stunted and unsure of what to do since Gooshie hasn't been their supervisor for over a year.  
  
GOOSHIE  
Do you want this corrected or not?  
  
TURDY CALAVICCI  
  
turns to look at Gooshie. She is a woman of short stature. With a mop of curly black hair that falls in loose ringlets around a pale face. She could be identified as Admiral Al Calavicci's daughter by anyone who had known him. She silently walks up to Gooshie and looks up at him.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
(with great tension in her whole appearance) Of course we want  
this fixed. But your not the boss here anymore if you've  
forgotten. We don't answer to you anymore.  
  
GOOSHIE  
(looking down at the upturned face) I know, but you called me,  
remember.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
That's only because we're desperate. Did you know she was going  
to try something like this?  
  
GOOSHIE  
No, of course not. Do you think we would have allowed or  
advised it?  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
Who knows anymore, everything been hinky since dad . . .  
  
She quickly wipes away the tears that suddenly spring to her eyes. The others in the room all look everywhere but at her. Not knowing how to comfort her, if at all.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
The bigwigs are at one of their top secret conferences, so their  
unreachable for the next twelve hours. (looking around at the  
other techs) You have that long, after that the bosses will  
tell me to kick you out and then I'll be fired for calling you  
in the first place. (she motions for the other techs to leave  
the room as she turns and heads out the door). This is your  
last chance!  
  
The door of the Control Room silently closes behind the group as they leave. The three remaining people stand in silence with the soft humming of Ziggy's components in the background.  
  
DR. DONNA ELESEE  
  
silently walks around the room. Gently touching each terminal as she passes. Finally she stops at the Imagining Chamber door.  
  
DR. ELESEE  
So Ziggy, why did you want us alone.  
  
ZIGGY  
What do you mean Dr.?  
  
GOOSHIE  
Don't play dumb. Now that everyone's gone your vocal  
synthesizers have come back on line, amazing!  
  
ZIGGY  
There's no need to be sarcastic Gooshie. I just didn't want  
them to know exactly what was going on. I have enough to deal  
with at the moment.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
  
who has been standing quietly next to the Control Room door finally stirs from her thoughts.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
Exactly what are you dealing with at the moment? Why did Dr.  
Fuller try this without the approval of the project leadership?  
We might have very well have lost her too!  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Fuller knew the risk when she leaped. She studied the  
percentages, the odds, the histories, every option, every  
scenario, . . .  
  
GOOSHIE  
Why are you babbling Ziggy?  
  
ZIGGY  
I am not babbling, I am simply trying to confirm that Dr. Fuller  
thoroughly thought out the process.  
  
DR. ELESEE  
Ziggy, does she know about Sam?  
  
ZIGGY  
I don't know what you mean?  
  
DR. ELESEE  
Ziggy what are the percentages that Dr. Fuller knows Sam is her  
father?  
  
ZIGGY  
(Silence)  
  
DR. ELESEE  
The odds Ziggy!  
  
ZIGGY  
(Still silence)  
  
GOOSHIE  
What?  
  
DR. ELESEE  
I'd say by Ziggy's silence that the odds are 100% that Dr.  
Fuller knows the truth that Sam is her father. That's why she's  
taken this great chance.  
  
GOOSHIE  
Ziggy when and how did she find out.  
  
ZIGGY  
(Silence)  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
Ziggy, we need to know so we can try and help them both. Sam is  
your father in a way, as Sammy Jo is like your sister. You want  
us to try and help?  
  
ZIGGY  
To you question Gooshie, Dr. Fuller has know for exactly one  
year, three months, and one day, about Dr. Beckett, I'm the one  
who gave her access to the restricted files.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
One year, three months ago Admiral Calavicci had his accident.  
After we were all told to leave the project.  
  
ZIGGY  
Without Adm. Calavicci the government felt the project was dead,  
that Dr. Beckett was dead, that my reason for existence was  
dead. The only way to continue the investigation was to let the  
one person they left on the project, Dr. Fuller, know the truth.  
That she shared Sam's DNA and had a connection, just like Adm.  
Calavicci did, with him. She then started theorizing based on  
that information.  
  
GOOSHIE  
Then let us help!  
  
ZIGGY  
No. Her theory is that we helped too much in the past. She  
will not tell him as much.  
  
DR. ELESEE  
What is her theory Ziggy?  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Fuller has theorized that at first Dr. Beckett's leap might  
have been taken over by a higher power. But that after saving  
his brother, Tom at the expense of Adm. Calavicci's freedom,  
that Dr. Beckett's guilt took over the leaps. Dr. Fuller is  
going to try and convince Dr. Beckett of this fact, and maybe  
the realization will trigger his leap home.  
  
GOOSHIE  
That seems a little too simple Ziggy. Has she done any  
simulations or tests?  
  
ZIGGY  
This is the test. After you, Dr. Elesee and Dr. Beeks left, the  
government put Dr. Fuller in charge. They thought that everyone  
with a personal connection with Dr. Beckett was gone. Dr.  
Fuller knew if she tried using the Exceleration Chamber they'd  
immediately shut the whole project down for good. This is our  
only chance, and she knows that.  
  
DR. ELESEE  
It's all of our last chance Ziggy.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
I'm not sure if she'll be able to handle this emotionally.  
Learning that the man you've been working to recover, is  
actually your father.  
  
GOOSHIE  
It's got to be a shock.  
  
ZIGGY  
Not really. When I gave her access to the restricted files on  
Dr. Beckett's leaps concerning her mother. She said she had  
suspected it when she realized some leaps were missing in the  
chronology she was given to study when she first arrived at the  
project.  
  
GOOSHIE  
How did the government miss those restricted files when they  
took over the project?  
  
ZIGGY  
(Silence)  
  
GOOSHIE  
Ziggy? Why didn't they see them?  
  
ZIGGY  
I hid them.  
  
DR. ELESEE  
You what?!  
  
ZIGGY  
I hid them. In my personal journal file.  
  
GOOSHIE  
What personal journal file?  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Beckett gave me a personal pathway that I use to store  
miscellaneous information about human behavior, emotions,  
relationships, reactions . . .  
  
DR. ELESEE  
We get the picture, go on.  
  
ZIGGY  
I transferred the files as soon as I sensed the government take  
over.  
  
GOOSHIE  
Amazing.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
Indeed. Ziggy actually expressing presence of forethought. Sam  
would be proud. (Her voice caught at the thought of Sam)  
  
ZIGGY  
Yes he would. (smugly)  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
Still, when Sam first leaped he was disoriented and confused.  
He at least had Al. She has no one.  
  
ZIGGY  
That's incorrect. When Dr. Fuller realized she was going to  
attempt the leap, she developed a holographic interface screen  
neurolinked with my neuropathways. Also, Dr. Beckett didn't  
know who he was going to leap into, Dr. Fuller did. She choose  
a rather undistinguished leap a few days before his  
disappearance. She was not confused in the least.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
So you are with her. In fact, you've been in contact with her  
all along?  
  
GOOSHIE  
Does she know we're here?  
  
ZIGGY  
Yes to both questions. I've shown her the chaos here in the  
Control Room through the link with my video monitoring system.  
  
They all looked up at the ever present camera in the corner of the Control Room that acted as Ziggy's eyes to the project.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT.-CAR-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Sam/Clay and Dr. Fuller/Elsie Walters are riding down the highway in a beat up blue pick-up truck. They have been riding in silence ever since leaving the house over an hour ago.  
  
SAM  
(He fidgets in his seat) I'm glad that you came with me to the  
cabin. I think we need to talk about some things.  
  
DR. FULLER  
(Lost in her own thoughts) Oh, what? Oh yes, we do have a lot  
to talk about.  
  
Dr. Fuller wants to say more but is overcome by a wave of confusion and disorientation. She sits quietly in the seat and looks out the window.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CONTROL ROOM-NIGHT  
  
The terminals start to react to the changing history of Elsie Walters, the woman sitting in the Waiting Room. As the warning alarm starts to activate Gooshie and Dr. Elesee rush to the terminals.  
  
ZIGGY  
I am reading a fluctuation in the vital signs of the subject in  
the Waiting Room.  
  
GOOSHIE  
I can't believe I didn't even think about the person Dr. Fuller  
leaped into. I'm so use to the Admiral dealing with them, I  
didn't even think about it.  
  
DR. ELESEE  
Ziggy, why does it show that her vital signs are depressed.  
(she looks closely at the read out of the subjects vital signs  
and the conditions). You've been sedating her?  
  
ZIGGY  
We didn't have a physical guide, so Dr. Fuller and I thought it  
best to keep her sedated.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
So Dr. Fuller didn't intended to put right what once went wrong  
with this leap? Let me in Ziggy. I need to talk to this woman.  
What is the subject's name?  
  
ZIGGY  
Elsie Walters.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
The woman Sam had leave her husband so she wouldn't get killed  
by him. You and Dr. Fuller thought that was an inconsequential  
leap.  
  
She looks disgustedly at the nearest camera before she steps into the Waiting Room. She quickly goes over to the now waking girl to try and calm her. Just then, unseen to the human eye, a blue aura surrounds the woman and the image we see starts to shift between Dr. Fuller's and Elsie Walters'.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT.-CAR-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The same is occurring in the car with Sam Beckett and Dr. Fuller. When the blue light subsides for a moment we see the worn eyes of Elsie Walters pecking out from Dr. Fullers' face. She is in utter confusion, not knowing why she is in a car with the man that was beating her the last time she could think straight.  
  
ELSIE WALTERS  
(in near hysterics) Where are we Clay? Where are you taking  
me?  
  
SAM/CLAY  
We're going to the cabin, like we planned. (looking over at her  
and seeing her cowering by the door) Are you all right?  
  
Sam reaches over to touch her and draws his hand quickly back when Elsie shrinks even further into the seat. Sam sees the haunted look in her eyes that wasn't there before and fears she might actually leap from the moving car.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
I'll pull over if you want. Look there's a gas station.  
  
Elsie/Dr. Fuller doesn't answer as Sam/Clay pulls into the truck stop.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-IMAGINING CHAMBER-NIGHT  
  
Verbena Beeks is trying desperately to restrain the confused girl, when the girl suddenly stops fighting and looks up at her.  
  
DR. FULLER  
What are you doing Dr. Beeks? Why have you stopped my leap?  
  
Verbena Beeks jumps back from the girl as if touching a hot coal.  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
Sammy Jo?  
  
DR. FULLER  
(As she clutches her head in pain) How did you retrieve me.  
Ziggy I told you to stop them!  
  
ZIGGY  
We haven't attempted a retrieval Dr. Fuller. We've had some  
unusual biological scans of Elsie Walters' but nothing more.  
  
As we watch another blue aura appears and Elsie Walters' has returned to the Waiting Room. Again she is combative and confused. Verbena Beeks starts the job of calming and counciling the woman about leaving an abusive relationship in order to save her life.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT.-CAR-EARLY EVENING  
  
Dr. Beckett is pulling the pick-up truck into the truck stop as an invisible blue aura envelopes the passenger in the car again. Suddenly Dr. Fuller is back in the car, clutching her head and wondering if what had happened had actually happened.  
  
As she sits shivering in the corner of the front seat we hear the sound of the Imagining Chamber door open and Al suddenly is standing by the now parked car. He's looking questioningly at Sam.  
  
AL  
What the hell is going on Sam. Ziggy can't compute the history  
changes fast enough.  
  
SAM/CLAY  
(after putting the car in park, he turns towards his passenger)  
Are you alright?  
  
Dr. Fuller/Elsie is confused. She can't seem to get her bearings. She suddenly hears the opening of the Imaging Chamber interface screen and looks towards it. She can see by the rapidly shifting percentages that something drastic is going on.  
  
DR. FULLER/ELSIE  
(uncertain) I think I need to go to the ladies room.  
  
SAM  
I'll fill up the tank and we'll be off. Are you sure your  
alright?  
  
DR. FULLER/ELSIE  
Yeah. I'm fine, just tired.  
  
She quickly walks away to the truck stop restaurant in search of the ladies room. Sam and Al both watch as she leaves.  
  
AL  
What is going on? Ziggy blowing her proverbial fuses over this.  
  
SAM  
I'm not doing anything but driving. We haven't even talked,  
until two minutes ago. Something odds going on though, she  
acted for a minute like she had no idea where we were.  
  
AL  
Well something hinkys going on. Historys changing every two  
seconds.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-LADIES BATHROOD-EVENING  
  
Dr. Fuller is once again in a bathroom looking at the Imaging Chamber screen. She couldn't understand the numbers she was seeing, but she didn't know if that was because of the splitting headache or not.  
  
DR. FULLER  
What is going on Ziggy!?  
  
ZIGGY  
Unknown . . . how much do you remember?  
  
DR. FULLER  
Everything. If you didn't try to retrieve me, then how did  
Elsie Walters and I almost leap back?  
  
ZIGGY  
Again unknown. But the history your in is changing with every  
passing minute. It's as if it is fluid. Unstable.  
  
Dr. Fuller takes some time to fill the sink in the grimy truck stop ladies room with some cold water and starts to splashing her face. As she drys her face with the paper napkins, she remember that Gooshie, Donna Elesee and Verbena Beeks were all at the project.  
  
DR. FULLER  
What's going on there. Are they mad?  
  
ZIGGY  
That would be a correct assumption. Dr. Beeks is extremely  
upset that we didn't consider our actions in relationship to the  
history of the subject in the waiting room . . .  
  
Ziggy's instructions are interrupted by a long interval of time. Dr. Fuller is again get very agitated as she waits for Ziggy's attention.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Ziggy? Ziggy? What's going on.  
  
ZIGGY  
Ah . . . Gooshie, Dr. Elesee and Dr. Beeks are theorizing at the  
moment about our disregard for Mrs. Walter's history and the  
history shifting.  
  
Dr. Fuller waits several seconds that quickly turn into minutes. As she waits she feels more and more anxious.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Ziggy, what are they saying?!  
  
ZIGGY  
Although I can not compute the percentages, they have come up  
with a theory.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Well, lets have it.  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Elesee thinks that if we are of the opinion that  
God/Fate/Time/Whatever has some hand in this, we must assume  
that he/it is not happy with our disregard of Elsie Walters'  
fate, and that God/Fate/Time/Whatever is shifting history in  
order to correct our actions.  
  
DR. FULLER  
So. . . since I wasn't helping Elsie Walter's situation  
God/Fate/Time/Whatever decided to leap me out. (she sits on the  
floor with her head in her hands) Damn. I knew I'd have to  
deal with Dr. Beckett, but I didn't think I'd have to deal with  
someone or something else trying to stop me.  
  
ZIGGY  
I don't think he'll, if it's a he, is necessarily trying to stop  
you. Just making sure that we consider other's besides  
ourselves.  
  
DR. FULLER  
I guess we shouldn't have to be reminded. Keep Dr. Beeks  
working on the girl then. She has until I can convince Dr.  
Beckett of my theory. (she finally stands up, preparing to  
leave the ladies room) That might take awhile.  
  
ZIGGY  
There's a slight problem in the time department Dr. Fuller.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Go on.  
  
ZIGGY  
We have approximately 10.5 hours before the administration gets  
back to the project.  
  
DR. FULLER  
As if I don't have enough problems.  
  
She takes one final look at her reflection in the mirror. She heads out the door towards her first and only mission, retrieving Sam Backett.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT.-GAS STATION-EVENING  
  
Sam is finishing pumping gas into the old blue pick-up. He see's Elsie coming out of the ladies room.  
  
AL  
Boy you know, she looks a lot like my sister Truddy, with that  
dark hair and all.  
  
SAM  
What dark hair? Elsie has strawberry blonde hair.  
  
They both look across the parking lot to where Elsie is waiting for trucks to pass. They suddenly look at each other, both with a look of recognition on their faces. Sam's look quickly changes to a dark, cold expression of as near to hatred as Sam Backett can get.  
  
SAM  
When I slapped her must have been when her appearance changed.  
It was simultaneous with the leap, no wonder I didn't notice.  
Lothos calculated this one down to the millisecond.  
  
AL  
Geez Sam. Do you really think it's another one. (He slaps the  
handlink a few times as he's punching buttons at a furious rate)  
Ziggy says the odds are 88.2% that it's another evil leaper.  
  
SAM  
That must be why the history is changing. Their doing it  
somehow. But what are they trying to put wrong. Why would they  
want Elsie to go away with Clay?  
  
AL  
Well if they knew that you were Clay, maybe they are trying to.  
. .kill. . .you!  
  
SAM  
Wouldn't be the first time. (he says under his breath as Dr.  
Fuller/Elsie returns)  
  
DR. FULLER  
First time what?  
  
SAM  
Oh. . .what. Oh first time you got back before I finished  
pumping the gas.  
  
AL  
Good save Sam. (looking suspiciously at Elsie)  
  
SAM  
Ready to get going Elsie?  
  
DR. FULLER  
Sure. (as she walks around to her side and gets in)  
  
AL  
Sam are you crazy, that's just what these nozzles want.  
  
SAM  
(whispering) We'll figure it out at the cabin.  
  
Sam gets in the car and they are off again down the highway. A few minutes pass in silence, when Sam glances over Elsie appears to be asleep, curled against the door. At least he could use the time to figure out how he was going to confront this other leaper when they got to the cabin, and how to defeat Lothos this time around.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT.-CONVELENSENCES HOME-NIGHT  
  
A red sports car turns into the well manicured lawn of a large building. The pale adobe walls and red tile roof of New Mexico even mark official buildings. The car pulls smartly into a visitors parking space, and a short bundle of energy hops out of the drivers seat.  
  
Just climbing the stairs to the front entrance was physically draining for the woman. She wonders at the events that have brought her back here. She realizes that it has been almost a month since her last visit.  
  
She presents her project I.D. at the front desk and she turns left down a long, quiet hallway. We can hear the sharp click, click, click of her heals as she makes her way to the nurses station. The nurse seems surprised as she turns and sees the visitor.  
  
NURSE  
Truddy, its been awhile.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
Works been keeping me busy. I know it's past visiting hours,  
but could I just peak in?  
  
NURSE  
Stay as long as you like. Come on, I need to get some readings.  
  
The nurse pulls herself off of the chair behind the desk and grabs a patient record file as she passes. Truddy Calavicci follows silently behind. She dreads the entrance to the room each time, nothing different. Just the noise, the sight is just a shock every time.  
  
Truddy enters just behind the nurse and takes the seat next to the bed. She watches as the nurse slowly makes her way around the room, making notations on the records each time she reads a machine. First the renal output, next the I.V.'s, the stomach tubs, the respirator, and finally the brain scan. Flat as usual. The nurse looks up with her usual sorrowful look at this point and pats her should as she leaves the room.  
  
Truddy sits quietly for several moments. Listening to the constant clicking and motor noises of the respirator.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
Well dad I'm here.  
  
She looks sadly over at the unresponsive face of her father, Admiral Al Calavicci. She again, as always, notes the wasting away of the once robust man that was her father. His brave spirit trapped in a dead body.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
She did it. (tears start to slid down her checks) She helps  
put you in here and now she going to probably get herself and  
Dr. Beckett killed to.  
  
She suddenly felt very anxious, so got up and started pacing around the hospital room. This was normal for her when she was in the misted of turmoil. She did it when her mother, Beth, was undergoing treatment and losing her battle with breast cancer three years ago.  
  
It seemed like just yesterday, when everything started going hinky. It was a successive line of events, stating with the loss of Dr. Beckett almost eight years ago. Her father had fell apart after being unable to find Sam Beckett. She had never understood the unwavering loyalty her father had for the man. But she thought that her mother knew, because she would always tell her that they owed everything to Sam Beckett and that to not find him would be her father's dying wish. Al tried to theorize any way to retrieve Sam while fighting off every year the budgetary ax from congress. Each time trying to justify continuing the search for Dr. Beckett and convincing them that the Project had some value to the country. It had taken a toll on her father, then when Beth had been diagnosed with an aggressive form of breast cancer, well things just started to spiral.  
  
Truddy had been working at the Project for only a year, having graduated from Stanford. She and Sammy Jo Fuller had been classmates. She always thought it unusual how the others at the Project and her father had gone out of their way to find Sammy Jo in California, where she was taking care of her ill mother. They had convinced her to pursue her dream of going to college, albeit a little late she was already in her early twenties, and then pay for it on top of it all. When Sammy Jo had been offered a job at the Project also, it didn't even seem odd.  
  
When her mother finally surrendered to the disease, her father was inconsolable. He put all of his grief into working even harder to find Sam. That is about when she started noticing a change in the relationship between him and Sammy Jo. At first she thought it was just his single- minded effort to find the scientist and Sammy Jo's gratitude towards the Admiral that had changed her life. But little by little she started to see that it wasn't just gratitude that Sammy Jo felt but love whether either wanted to admit it. She hadn't been comfortable with this revelation, whether it was because of the short time since her mother's death or the age difference she couldn't say.  
  
She had confronted both about it with mixed results from each. They had both denied it. Al saying that he didn't think of Sammy Jo that way, but she could tell in his eyes that he almost felt ashamed for the feelings he was having. Sammy Jo for her part also denied it, but deep inside Truddy could see she was in love with her father, maybe always had been. After that they had continued working side by side on the problem of retrieving Sam Beckett, but it was never the same. There was always awkwardness between them.  
  
Then Al had gone to the annual congressional committee meeting on funding of Project Quantum Leap. Only this time, Al hadn't convinced them of the good of continuing the search for Dr. Beckett. Driving back to the project that night, Al had somehow swerved and collided with a tanker truck. He was left in an irreversible coma, with no real possibility of ever awakening. The only reason Truddy had not had them disconnect him from life support was Gooshie's and Dr. Elesee's pleas to sustain him in hopes of keeping a link with Dr. Beckett.  
  
After the accident, the project leadership had acted swiftly. They immediately had Gooshie, Dr. Elesee and Dr. Beeks kicked off the project and had made Sammy Jo Fuller head of the now defuncted project. It hadn't been until weeks later, after continuous questioning from Truddy, that Sammy Jo admitted that she had been on the autophone with Al when the accident had occurred. She confirmed Truddy's worst fears that Sammy Jo and Al had been in a heated discussion just before the accident. Sammy Jo would never tell Truddy what the argument had been about. But that really didn't matter to Truddy, all she knew or cared about was that it was Sammy Jo's fault that her father had had the accident and now laid in a coma.  
  
Truddy finally looked up at the wall clock and realized she had been pacing and thinking for over an hour.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
Well dad, what a colossal waste of time. (she bent over her  
father and softly kissed his forehead) I'll come back soon.  
(whispering) I love you.  
  
Truddy turned and quietly walked out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CABIN-SUNDOWN  
  
Sam/Clay and Dr. Fuller/Elsie have been at the cabin almost an hour. Most of that time spent unpacking the car. It was a small three room cabin on a quiet hillside not far from a lake. It reminded Sam of another cabin that he had spent time in, but just couldn't quite grasp the memory. Sam still wasn't sure how to confront the leaper disguised as Elsie Walters or what to do after that. He had been able to help Alea because she wanted to get away from Lothos and Zoe.  
  
For her part Dr. Fuller was in the same quandary. She knew what she wanted to say to Dr. Beckett, but was unsure how to start.  
  
Finally it was the appearance of Al that finally broke the stalemate.  
  
AL  
Well Sam, at least you made it here in one piece. (looking  
suspiciously at Elsie from across the room.)  
  
Sam had barely heard Al, for he was concentrating on Elsie. Once again as Al emerged from the Imagining Chamber door Sam noticed that some how she sensed his presence. She had been putting groceries away in the kitchen, when she suddenly stopped and froze in place.  
  
SAM  
Obviously you can tell when my guide is here. Why don't we stop  
this charade and get this over with.  
  
AL  
Sam what are you doing?  
  
Dr. Fuller is frozen in place. She hadn't expected her hand to be forced. She was realizing too late how unprepared she really was for this leap.  
  
DR. FULLER  
At least I don't have to convince you that I'm a leaper. (she  
says with some relief as she turns towards him.)  
  
SAM  
So what's Lothos' plan this time. To make sure not only Elsie  
Walters' dies but Clay to when you kill me?  
  
She stares in disbelief, she hadn't even thought about Dr. Beckett remembering Lothos, Alea and Zoe. Much less thinking she was working with them.  
  
DR. FULLER  
I'm not with Lothos. (seeing Sam begin to form a protest, she  
holds up her hands.) I am a leaper, but I work for Project  
Quantum Leap.  
  
Sam and Al are both dumb struck. Al is the first to recover as he starts punching buttons on the handlink.  
  
AL  
Ziggy (Al slaps the side of the handlink, which produces a  
sorrowful moan) computes the odds at about 50/50. I wouldn't  
trust her.  
  
SAM  
I can see the real you, not Elsie Walters, I don't recognize  
you?  
  
Just as Sam begins to ask her the question, the Imagining Chamber screen appears and we see a picture of the Control Room.  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Fuller you must be careful, you didn't want to tell him too  
much. You have 7 hours 12 minutes left until the administration  
returns to the project. Mr. Bench is not going to be pleased.  
  
Sam could see that Elsie was distracted and wondered if she was listening to her guide. Who would that be? If she did work for the project, wouldn't Al know her?  
  
SAM  
So, if you work for Project Quantum Leap, what's your name?  
  
DR. FULLER  
Well, as you know, we're really not suppose to give you that  
much information.  
  
SAM  
I know the rules, I made them. And that rule was in regards to  
giving the leaper, that would be you, information. Now answer  
my question. If you work for the project what's your name?  
  
Dr. Fuller walks into the living room and slowly walks around the room. She seems to be looking for something. She stops across from Sam.  
  
DR. FULLER  
I can't tell you my name, not now, Elsie will do. But I'm here  
to retrieve you, Dr. Beckett. I am risking a lot to come here  
and the truth is this will probably be the last attempt.  
  
SAM  
Last attempt? (turns and looks at Al, who has been silent)  
  
AL  
Don't ask me, I don't know what she's talking about? (punching  
buttons) There's nothing coming up before the committee. (Al's  
eyes almost pop out as he reads the new data on the handlink)  
Ziggy says it's a 90% probability that she's from our future!  
  
SAM  
Are you from a future time at the project? Who is your guide?  
  
DR. FULLER  
(seaming to struggle with an answer) Yes, I'm from your future.  
This much I will tell you. Eight years ago you leaped but you  
didn't show up again. No one showed up in the waiting room, we  
couldn't find you, Ziggy couldn't lock on you. The cold reality  
is that the government considers you missing and presumed dead.  
They are getting ready to discontinue the whole project.  
  
Sam was so shocked that he drops into the nearest chair. Missing for eight years, presumed dead, shutting down the project.  
  
SAM  
Al wouldn't stop looking for me, no matter what.  
  
AL  
Never, no how! (Al said as he jabbed his finger in her  
direction.)  
  
Dr. Fuller felt so bad, how she wanted to tell Sam that Al never did. But that God/Fate/Time/Whatever had stopped him. Now it was her turn to carry on the hunt.  
  
SAM  
(thoughtfully, looking off as if in a daze) Al never would stop  
looking for me. Nothing would keep him from doing that. Who is  
your guide?  
  
DR. FULLER  
I don't have one. We created a holographic interface screen  
with Ziggy.  
  
AL  
Where am I then?  
  
SAM  
Where's Al? If your with the project, where's Al?  
  
DR. FULLER  
(struggling to keep her composure) Sorry Dr. Beckett that's it.  
I'm here to get you home. Unlike when you first leaped, I'm  
not going to make the mistake of telling you too much. We  
figured that might be part of the problem.  
  
SAM  
Who's we? Is Gooshie, Verbena and . . . (trying to remember)  
Donna, are they all there?  
  
DR. FULLER  
No, they've all been removed from the project. I'm it. We all  
want you back.  
  
SAM  
So do I. How do you propose to do that?  
  
DR. FULLER  
It's up to you Dr. Beckett. It always has been. You're the one  
in control now.  
  
SAM  
(looks incredulous at her) I'm in control? Oh sure, that's why  
I haven't leaped home. Because why, I really don't want to. If  
this is your theory, you better go back and tell Ziggy to keep  
trying.  
  
AL  
Sam, I'm going back and see if this holds any water. I'll be  
back in a bit. (he quickly walks through the Imagining Chamber  
door while calling for Gooshie).  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CONTROL ROOM(SAM'S TIME)-DAY  
  
The Imagining Chamber door opens to reveal a distraught Admiral Calavicci storming into the Control Room. All work stops as he comes to stand in front of Gooshie and Tina.  
  
AL  
What the hell is going on Gooshie?  
  
GOOSHIE  
I . . . I don't know Admiral. From the data that Ziggy has  
shown us it's quite possible that this woman is telling the  
truth. Although it's just as possible that she lying and  
working with Lothos and trying to eliminate Dr. Beckett and the  
Project.  
  
AL  
Swell. Once again not a straight answer in the whole project.  
  
DR. ELESEE  
We're working on it Al. What if she's telling the truth and she  
is from the future and this is Sam's last chance?  
  
AL  
I know, I know. (resting warily against the main computer  
terminal) I wish we could tell. What do you think of her  
theory about Sam controlling his leaping?  
  
GOOSHIE  
We've always thought that was a possibility. We could just  
never prove it.  
  
AL  
Ah hell. What are we suppose to do? I'm going to my office,  
I'm gonna think there for awhile. You keep working.  
  
As Al walks out of the Control Room into the hallway leading to the project's offices. He runs right into two young female techs.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
Watch it dad! You almost ran me and Sammy over.  
  
AL  
Sorry sweetheart. (hugging her and kissing her on the forehead)  
I just have a lot on my mind. You two better get in there. I  
have a feeling Gooshie's going to have a lot of data for you two  
to compile.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
Right dad. See ya later. (running off pulling Sammy Jo along  
with her)  
  
Al turned to return to his walk to his office when he froze dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to watch the two young women going off towards the Control Room. Their two heads almost identical in height, the only difference being Truddy's dark curly hair and Sammy Jo's straight strawberry blonde hair. Strawberry blonde the same color as the other leapers hair according to Sam. Could the leaper from their future be Sammy Jo. She was as smart as a whip. Almost as smart as her father at this age. But she seemed so reserved and she didn't know that Sam was her father, so what could happen to make her take such a chance?  
  
Al turned and quickly headed towards his office that had his secured computer line to Ziggy. He'd have to ask Ziggy the odds that the leaper with Sam could be an older Sammy Jo. If it was could she really hold the key to getting Sam back? He quickened his pace and disappeared around the next corner.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-PROJECT QUANTUM LEAP, Dr. FULLER'S QUARTERS (Dr. FULLER'S TIME)-NIGHT  
  
Truddy had just gotten back from visiting her father when she walked back into the Project. She had fully intended to go right back to the Control Room to see what Gooshie and the rest had come up with thus far. But as she had been walking through the living quarters section of the Project an idea had occurred to her and she had gone directly to Sammy Jo's room. Upon entering she had quickly started searching for anything that might help her in finding out exactly how Sammy Jo thought she was going to pull off something nobody else in the Project had been able to do for the last eight years.  
  
When she found the small hand held computer she hadn't thought much about it and had put it to the side. It was only when the thought occurred that the hand held wouldn't be linked to Ziggy's central data bank that she went back to the night stand and took it out again.  
  
She started the hand held up and immediately knew she had found something when a security password program came up. No problem, she didn't graduate cum laude from Stanford in computer engineering for nothing. It was only a five minute delay as she circumvented the program and gained access to the material inside.  
  
Truddy found that what was on the hand held was a personal diary for Sammy Jo. She went back to the entries just before her fathers accident and started reading. As she went through the journal entries she could see that as she suspected Sammy Jo was desperately in love with her father. But to her irritation, although her father's accident was told in extreme detail and Sammy Jo's despair over Al's long term prognosis, Sammy Jo had only mentioned the argument they had had and her feeling of responsibility. Obviously she felt so guilty she couldn't even say it to herself in her own journal.  
  
This only confirmed the guilt of Sammy Jo for her father condition even further in Truddy's mind. She continued on reading the entries day by day. Ziggy's revelation to her that Dr. Beckett had been her father. It had not been a surprise to Sammy Jo just as it wasn't a surprise to Truddy. Now that she knew this information, a lot of what she had thought was strange about the efforts of Al and the staff to search out Sammy Jo and then after school bring her here now made sense.  
  
Then as the entries went on she could see the theory forming. That the guilt Dr. Beckett felt about saving his brother Tom and the expense of Al's captivity was what was holding him back from leaping home. Truddy had had access to some of the transcripts of Dr. Beckett's leaps. She knew she hadn't been given access to them all. But she had been aware of the leap to save his brother's life and the resulting capture and imprisonment of her father. Her father and mother had always said that that was a small price to pay for the gift Sam had given them later. Although they would not explain, Truddy had gained access to some of the restricted files and found the transcript for the last leap and Al's notes. Sam had leaped and without knowing why, history had changed and Al and Beth were together and had been for years and had four daughters. It was funny trying to understand how in one second you don't exist and the next you did. But such was the nature of this Project.  
  
As she thought about the theory, she concurred that this was as plausible an explanation as any and could work. But as she continued she started seeing that Sammy Jo had concerns about the ramifications of her going to retrieve her father. Even at this early time in the planning she already knew she would be the one to make the attempt. She was genetically linked to Sam and didn't need the holographic link with Ziggy. But the concerns were mounting. The most concerning issue was the fact that if she leaped in before Sam's final documented leap, then whatever Sam did to put Al and Beth back together would not be done and Al and Beth may not be together when Sammy Jo returned from the leap. Thus no marriage and no daughters. Four beings snuffed out of existence just like that. It was mind boggling.  
  
As she continued reading she could see the internal struggle of Sammy Jo between the need to retrieve her father and thus save Al from ever being in the accident and the desire not to end the existence of four individuals. Since Truddy was one of those individuals she read on with a sense of foreboding. At last in the final entries in the journal Sammy Jo had come to the decision that the leaps where governed by a higher being or spirit, be it God, Fate or Time. She had decided to leave it in that other worldly beings hands to decide the fate of the Calavicci family. Sammy Jo had prayed and pleaded before deciding to attempt the leap that the higher spirit would grant her the wish of saving her father and Al while still preserving the Calavicci family. In turn Sammy Jo had readily agreed to do her "time of service" in the leaping process and fully expected to be "putting right what once went wrong" for some time before being allowed to return to the Project.  
  
Truddy was incensed. How could Sammy Jo so casually just leave it to fate whether her and her sisters would even exist? Who was she to make that decision? Could that be what her and her father had argued about. Obviously Al would never agree to the discontinuation of his own children. Truddy angrily slammed the hand held back onto the night stand. She furiously paced around the small room trying to think what and if she should do anything.  
  
She silently left the living quarters and walked swiftly to the Control Room. Maybe there she could find some answers to her problems.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CABIN-NIGHT  
  
Sammy Jo and Sam were sitting across the living room from each other. Since Al's leaving an uncomfortable silence had extended from a few minutes into almost a half hour. Sammy Jo noticed that it was becoming darker and darker outside but she could see that the light snow that had been falling when they were unloading the car had now stopped, leaving a beautiful blanket of snow on the pine boughs.  
  
Sam got up and started pacing the room. He was confused and surely divided over whether to believe this woman. She hadn't lied when confronted about being a leaper, but her theory of why he continued to leap just seemed far too simple. He stopped an gazed out the window also noting the snow covered trees.  
  
Ziggy's holographic interface screen appears.  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Fuller, our time is running short. It's now approximately 6  
hours until Mr. Bench's return to the facility.  
  
DR. FULLER  
I know. (Realizing belatedly that she spoke aloud.)  
  
SAM  
You know what? (looking over his should at her, then turning  
and leaning against the window.) Oh . . . talking to your  
holographic interface. So what do they say?  
  
DR. FULLER  
That we're running out of time. (Getting up from the sofa) Is  
it that hard to believe that you maybe controlling all this?  
  
SAM  
Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. I want to go home, so why  
aren't I there? Why?  
  
DR. FULLER  
Why? Because of you. Your not leaping because like all other  
humans, you feel guilt.  
  
SAM  
What? Guilty about what? (not quite meeting her eyes.)  
  
DR. FULLER  
Well let's see. You started Project Quantum Leap for one reason  
really, didn't you Dr. Beckett? To save your brother, Tom's  
life. A noble reason. But you couldn't quite get there on your  
own. I feel when you first leaped and missed,  
God/Time/Fate/Whatever took over. God/Time/Fate/Whatever  
realized why you were leaping and decided you "would put your  
time I", so to speak, before giving you what you wanted.  
(stopping and looking to see that he was listening).  
  
SAM  
Go on.  
  
DR. FULLER  
So when you had done your length of service, for lack of a  
better term, you got what you wanted. You saved Tom from dying,  
but at what cost? Al's imprisonment for 5 years. (seeing Sam's  
guilty expression) Al absolved you of any blame, but that  
didn't help did it?  
  
SAM  
(she could barely hear him) No.  
  
DR. FULLER  
But that wasn't the only thing, you already felt guilty about  
not telling Beth the truth about Al being alive.  
  
SAM  
Alright, that's enough. I don't need a list of all my faults.  
Obviously you've seen the records of my leaps.  
  
DR. FULLER  
I've read the transcripts of all your leaps Dr. Beckett in  
preparation. Those guilty feelings are why I think you haven't  
come home. (seeing his look of disbelief) Welcome to your own  
personal purgatory. Your own hell on earth. How much longer  
are you going to punish yourself Dr. Beckett? How much longer  
are you going to imprison yourself in time.  
  
SAM  
(Sam seemed dumbfounded) I'm to blame for the things in Al's  
life. How can I not feel guilty for the hell he went though  
when he was a prisoner?  
  
DR. FULLER  
You feel guilty because you chose to. Al told you he didn't  
blame you. He has never blamed you. (tears appearing in her  
eyes) Everyone, even you, are human and do things that are  
utterly self serving sometimes. That's part of what makes us  
human. You have to learn that your only human Sam, like the  
rest of us.  
  
SAM  
(he looks thoughtfully at her) Your doing something self  
serving by leaping to retrieve me. Aren't you afraid you'll  
keep leaping? Trapped like me.  
  
DR. FULLER  
That's the difference. I've learned from your mistakes. I  
leaped fully knowing that I would have to pay a price to  
God/Time/Fate/Whatever for this opportunity. I expect and I'm  
willing to do "my time" leaping to "put right what once went  
wrong" until whoever or whatever decides I have paid back.  
  
Sam could only stare at the woman in front of him. Logically he knew that her theory had merit to it. But emotionally he just couldn't bring himself to forgive his selfishness that got Al put in a cage and tortured for 5 years. How could he. Was this woman right about the "peace corp" like service in time. It was a fascinating concept.  
  
They were interrupted by the return of Al as he stepped though the Imagining Chamber door. Al looked long at Elsie as if he was looking to see if he recognized someone he knew.  
  
AL  
Hi Sam. How's it going? (he reluctantly turned away from the  
woman) Has she convinced you yet?  
  
SAM  
She's trying her best. (Sam fidgeted hoping Al wouldn't ask too  
many questions)  
  
DR. FULLER  
Al's here. Maybe he can convince you that's there's no reason  
for guilt.  
  
AL  
What's she talking about? Guilty about what?  
  
SAM  
Nothing, just a theory. One I don't agree with. There's got to  
be more than just my feelings either consciously or  
subconsciously guiding my leaps. God/Time/Fate/Whatever,  
something with a purpose.  
  
DR. FULLER  
Why don't you want to believe it? Because you didn't come up  
with it? Is it possible maybe someone else might be able to  
unravel the mystery instead of you.  
  
Dr. Fuller was starting to get frustrated, she didn't have the time for Dr. Beckett to throw up a total brick wall. What would happen if he just totally dismissed her theory, would she leap before she could complete her mission. If so where would she go, home or sent off leaping in time?  
  
AL  
She thinks your not leaping because you feel guilty about me,  
right?  
  
SAM  
(Sam looked at Al and turns away) Ya.  
  
AL  
I've told you not to feel guilty about that? If I hadn't gone  
through that experience, I wouldn't be who I am today. It  
happened for a reason.  
  
SAM  
Not good enough Al. (shaking his head, still not looking at  
him)  
  
DR. FULLER  
God you're a hard headed individual. No wonder you and Al get  
along. We don't have time for this. (she's walking around the  
room, frustration boiling up, not knowing how to convince him)  
  
SAM  
So you do know Al? (looking towards Al) Do you know who this  
is?  
  
AL  
I'm not sure. (not looking at Sam but at the hand link and  
punching buttons.)  
  
SAM  
Oh great now your both keeping things from me. Come on Al. You  
do know something.  
  
Dr. Fuller couldn't see or hear Al but she could tell by the conversation that maybe Al had figured out who see was and didn't want to tell Sam about his daughter. What would happen if they did tell him, would that cause just more guilt. Him not remembering he even had a daughter because of his swiss cheese memory. Then realizing that she probably grew up without a loving father and then the guilt for that.  
  
DR. FULLER  
(feeling disoriented and confused) No not again!  
  
AL and SAM  
Not again what? (they both turn and look at her.)  
  
Dr. Fuller is leaning against the nearest wall. The room around her seems to be spinning. Was this yet another episode like in the drive up here. Dr. Fuller frantically looks around for the Imagining screen.  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Fuller we are reading fluctuations in the subjects vital  
signs and yours. We believe there will be another anomalous  
transference. . . Dr. Fuller?  
  
Dr. Fuller could not answer because she was in the middle of experiencing the transference. One moment she was leaning against the cabin wall seeing Dr. Beckett start to cross the room towards her and then she was in the Waiting Room, cowering in a corner with Verbena Beeks trying to cradle her.  
  
SAM  
Elsie are you alright? (trying to reach out and touch her arm.)  
  
ELSIE WALTERS  
You just stay away from me Clay. (looking around in a frenzy)  
How . . . how did we get here?  
  
SAM  
(holding up both hands in front of her) We came up here  
together Elsie, to work things out.  
  
ELSIE WALTERS  
Work things out . . . you mean beat things out! I know what  
your up to. I'm not going to stand around for this anymore.  
  
With that she turns and runs for the door of the cabin. With what seems to be lightening speed she has opened the door and run outside before Sam had even moved. Sam runs out the door and finds that Elsie has disappeared into the woods.  
  
AL  
What the hell just happened?  
  
SAM  
I think she might have just switched with the real Elsie  
Walters. Try and center on her Al. If that's the real Elsie  
she is going to be awfully confused and I don't want her hurting  
herself in the dark. (seeing the snow beginning to fall again).  
She going to be getting real cold in a real hurry.  
  
Sam starts running off into the woods calling Elsie's name. As he starts off Al is punching in the command into the handlink.  
  
AL  
Ziggy center me on Elsie Walters.  
  
Al immediately disappears.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Elsie Walters' is running through the snow covered woods. As she is running she falls over a hidden branch, twisting her ankle in the process. As she sits amid the trees, clutching her ankle the snow again starts to fall.  
  
She is crying in pain. With the pain the sense of confusion and disorientation starts to lessen. It is Sammy Jo again.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Ziggy is everything . . . (feeling the pain in her ankle for the  
first time) is everything o.k.?  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Beeks had to sedate Mrs. Walters. That seemed the only  
option in order to stop the transference process. Are you well  
Dr. Fuller.  
  
SAMMY JO  
I'm fine, except for my ankle. (rubbing her ankle) Oh Ziggy,  
what am I going to do? Dr. Beckett doesn't believe my theory,  
how am I suppose to convince him. Now this transference  
problem. What if God/Time/Fate/Whatever decides it's time for  
me to leap?  
  
ZIGGY  
Then you must stop it. If your theory is correct you have some  
control over that process.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Your right Ziggy.  
  
Sammy Jo hears Dr. Beckett calling her name or the name he thinks is hers. Just then we hear the sound of an Imagining Chamber door open and out steps Al right in front of Sammy Jo.  
  
AL  
Oh good! Sam over hear, Ziggy's locked me on to her.  
  
Al notices that Elsie/Dr. Fuller's expression has changed. It's again almost like she can sense him. Al knells down in front of her.  
  
Sammy Jo sits sensing, somehow, Al's presence. She decides in an instance of desperation to ask for Al's help.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Al?  
  
At the mention of his name, Al loses his balance in his knelling position and falls backwards through a tree. He quickly recovers an crawls back over in front of Sammy Jo.  
  
AL  
What the . . . can you hear me?  
  
SAMMY JO  
Al. I know you're there, I can feel you. I don't know how, but  
I can.  
  
AL  
Oh, you can't hear me.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Al, you have to help me with Sam. He's got to believe me. I'm  
gonna break my own rules.  
  
We hear Sam calling both Elsie and Al's name as he stumbles through the dark, snowy woods.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Al. It's me, Sammy Jo. Please help me Vicci?  
  
AL  
Oh my god! (looking into her eyes, trying to see the green eyes  
hidden behind Elsie Walters brown ones.)  
  
SAMMY JO  
(hearing Sam getting closer) Please Al, he's got to believe  
what I'm telling him or we're all lost. (She starts to cry) I  
wish I could see you Al, it's been so long, I need you.  
  
Al, surprised by his feelings, aches to put his arms around her and soothe away her tears. He tries to touch her check but he's hand only passes through it. But Sammy Jo's face suddenly lightens and she looks up from her tears.  
  
SAMMY JO  
(tears spilling from her eyes) I feel you with me Al.  
  
As Sam finally stumbles into the scene, he sees Elsie sitting with her back against a tree clutching her ankle with Al kneeling in front of her on the ground. Sam is struck by the intimate look on each of their faces. He starts to say something when Al rises, without taking his eyes from Elise, and then steps through the Imagining Chamber door. Sam is shocked when Elsie crumbles to the ground in tears a few seconds later.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CONTROL ROOM (SAM'S TIME)-NIGHT  
  
Al exits the Imagining Chamber into the Control Room as white as a ghost. He looks around and sees Gooshie, Verbena, Donna, Truddy, Sammy Jo and another male tech. He walks over to the control terminal and looks at Gooshie and Donna.  
  
AL  
Did you see what happened?  
  
DR. ELESEE  
Yes, we read the printout from the hand link. (tears in her  
eyes)  
  
AL  
(raising his voice) Everyone out of the room but the control  
team. (there is a hesitation by Truddy, Sammy Jo and the male  
tech.) NOW, OUT!  
  
They scurry out of the Control Room. The door shuts with a soft whoosh. Al stands staring at the floor of the room. Wondering if he just heard what he thought he heard. He couldn't see Sammy Jo's real features, but the face he did see had such a look of desperation on it that it scared him.  
  
GOOSHIE  
I think we should listen to her. I think she's telling the  
truth. I believe it's Sammy Jo.  
  
AL  
She told Sam that shortly he would disappear and eight years  
would elapse. That would put her at about 40. She sounded so  
desperate. What could have happened in that eight years?  
  
VERBENA BEEKS  
Does it matter? We know that it has and that it's taken a  
tremendous toll on Sammy Jo. She is a caution woman by nature.  
For her to attempt this it must be as she said the last attempt.  
  
AL  
So what's the consensus, should we do as she asks and help  
convince Sam of her theory?  
  
The team was silent for several minutes. Each soul searching and deciding their position on a question that could mean the life of someone they all adored. As one they all nodded their heads in agreement. They would support Sammy Jo's claim.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Sammy Jo was laying on the sofa in the cabin and Sam was looking at her twisted ankle. He had had to carry her back from the woods. Neither had spoken since he had picked her up.  
  
Sam was wondering at the sight he had seen. Obviously Al knew this woman but was not saying who it was. What did that mean? Was it someone Sam should know, but because of his swiss cheese memory just wasn't remembering. Or was it someone Al knew, and by the looks of it, intimately.  
  
Sammy Jo was sitting staring at the fire that Dr. Beckett had built shortly after returning to the cabin. Would Al believe her and would he help her? She was as depressed as she could ever remember. Nothing was going as she had hoped. She looked at the other end of the sofa at Sam Beckett and wondered what kind of father he would have been.  
  
Just then Sam looked up and caught her eyes. They locked in a long stare and it seemed to Sammy Jo that a recognition was dawning on him.  
  
SAM  
(trying hard to catch a fleeting memory of someone, a woman)  
Amanda . . . Abby . . . Abigail? (just as fast the memory  
disappeared. Seeing the look of recognition at the name) Is  
that your name?  
  
SAMMY JO  
No. . . (trying to compose herself) No it's not. I don't know  
who that might be.  
  
SAM  
It's something about your eyes? (not wanting to let go of the  
memories that were trying to come) I've seen them some place  
before. Haven't I?  
  
Al was standing next to the fireplace. Neither Sam or Sammy Jo had even noticed this entrance. He had listened and was certain that Sam was about to realize who the woman really was. Should he stop it or not?  
  
AL  
Don't Sam. (he whispered, making Sam jump and break eye contact  
with Sammy Jo).  
  
SAM  
You know how she is. I saw how you looked at her. What is she  
a new scientist at the project? Someone you're seeing besides  
Tina?  
  
AL  
(shocked at the thought of being with Sam's daughter) Noooo.  
Not that way. She's at the Project, but we're not like that.  
(not meeting Sam's eyes.)  
  
Sammy Jo could only hear Sam's side of the conversation. She hoped that Al didn't confirm her identity to him. She wanted to concentrate more, but was distracted by a funny feeling that was occurring all over her body. It was a sharp tingling all over. As if her whole body was asleep and was now waking up. It was getting stronger as she sat there. It was several minutes before she realized that she was getting ready to leap!  
  
She was in an immediate panic. She wasn't done, she hadn't convinced her father of her theory and now he would still be lost and now she'd probably be sent of leaping in time. What could she do to stop the leap process. Ziggy said that she had to control it. But how.  
  
She got up from the sofa and in the process knocked over the coffee table in front of it. That drew the attention of the still arguing Al and Sam. They saw at once that Elise/Sammy Jo was surrounded in a soft blue aura that was getting brighter by the second. They knew that she was preparing to leap. They saw also that her eyes were filled with terror.  
  
She wildly spun around the room looking for anything that might help her keep from leaping. It was then that her eyes came to rest on it. It was as if her mind instantly realized a course of action that would halt the leap but it was at a risk. What if she was wrong?  
  
As Al and Sam watched in stunned disbelief, they saw Elsie/Sammy Jo hobble to the kitchen and grab a butcher knife out of the knife rack.  
  
Al and SAM  
(at once)  
NO!  
  
Before Sam could run across the short distance to stop her Sammy Jo had already cut her left wrist. The blood was pumping out of the vein like a fire hose. She slowly fainted onto the kitchen floor, as Sam caught her. The blue aura had abruptly disappeared from around her. As Sam looked down he was struck by the unusual smile on Elsie's face.  
  
SAM  
What the hell were you thinking of? (he said as he grabbed a  
kitchen towel and wooden spoon off the counter and quickly put a  
tourniquet around her wrist.)  
  
SAMMY JO  
See I told you. We control our leaps. I didn't want to go and  
so I did something that required me to stay.  
  
SAM  
What?  
  
SAMMY JO  
I slit my wrist right across the artery. God/Time/Fate/Whatever  
isn't going to let me die, so I stayed because you could save  
me.  
  
AL  
She's right Sam. (looking over Sam's shoulder at the white  
faced woman)  
  
SAM  
That was just stupid. What if you had been wrong?  
  
SAMMY JO  
But I wasn't. (whispering) My theory is sound.  
  
With that Elsie/Sammy Jo passes out from the blood loss and shock. Sam quickly bandages up her wound and carries her back over to the sofa and wraps her in blankets. He sits there silently for a long while just looking at her sleeping face. Something was familiar about her, but he didn't know what. Did he know her? He thought he did but something was different from the last time he might have meet her.  
  
SAM  
Al are you going to tell me who she is or not?  
  
AL  
I don't think I should Sam.  
  
SAM  
Why?  
  
AL  
If her theory is correct, which it looks it might, it could  
cause more harm then good.  
  
SAM  
I've meet her before haven't I? (straining hard to try and  
remember.) Who's Abigail?  
  
AL  
I can't Sam.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CONTROL ROOM (Sammy Jo's Time)-EARLY MORNING  
  
Truddy is running down the corridor to the Control Room. Obviously the administration had found out about the unscheduled leap and the return of the old control team, because they had just returned to the above ground portion of the Project. Ziggy had warned her and she was racing to the Control Room ahead of Mr. Bench.  
  
The doors whoosh open and she runs in. Trying to catch her breath she looks around and sees a white faced Gooshie and Donna next to the control terminal.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
Well I hope you've made some progress, because your about to be  
kicked out of here. Mr. Bench is back and heading this way.  
(seeing the non-reaction of the control team) What's wrong?  
  
GOOSHIE  
I can't believe she just did that. She could of killed herself!  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
What did she do now?!  
  
DR. ELESEE  
Sammy Jo was getting ready to leap and in order to stop the  
process she slashed her wrist. (shacking her head in  
disbelief). It worked, she stayed.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
That's just great. Real scientific. Mr. Bench is on his way  
down here and he's gonna want to know if you've accomplished  
anything. Like retrieve Dr. Beckett.  
  
ZIGGY  
Mr. Bench has been delayed.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
What?  
  
ZIGGY  
He will not stop this process.  
  
GOOSHIE  
What do you mean by that Ziggy?  
  
ZIGGY  
I've sealed the Project's entrances to the topside complex.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
On who's authority?  
  
ZIGGY  
Admiral Calavicci.  
  
TRUDY CALAVICCI  
What? He can't give you any orders. Is this some kind of  
trick.  
  
ZIGGY  
No. Admiral Calavicci left an order right after Dr. Beckett  
disappeared that in the event that anyone tried to shut the  
Project down, I has to seal access and continue the search and  
retrieval of Dr. Beckett.  
  
They all stood in a stunned silence at the individual initiative that Ziggy just showed. Right now Ziggy was in charge. Gooshie could just smile at the thought of Mr. Bench and the triad he was about to have.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Sammy Jo suddenly sits up and stares around at the cabin. The tingling feeling has returned. She looks down at her wrist and sees the bandages that Dr. Beckett has applied. Obviously with the danger of her death passed whoever or whatever has decided to leap her again.  
  
Sam and Al also begin to see the blue aura return around her. Sam slips off the end of the sofa and comes to knell next to her.  
  
SAM  
Tell me who you are? Please?  
  
SAMMY JO  
(tears of defect pouring from her eyes.) Please believe in my  
theory, please. I'm not going to be able to come back again.  
  
AL  
(near tears) Please Sam!  
  
SAM  
I just can't . . . be in control of all this.  
  
SAMMY JO  
(crying so hard, her words come as choking sob) Please, please!  
I can't loss you too! (with a last burst of energy she leans  
up and throws her arms around his shoulders) Please  
(whispering) daddy.  
  
SAM  
(stunned silence)  
  
SAMMY JO  
(whispering in his ear) You told Abigail my mother "for this  
one brief moment" in time remember that I love you. For this  
one brief moment know I love you so much daddy.  
  
SAM  
(embracing her tightly, memories are flooding back) Sammy Jo.  
(starts to cry).  
  
We see the blue aura that has surrounded Sammy Jo grow brighter and brighter until has engulfed both Sammy Jo and Sam. In an instant before the pain can start they are violently ripped from this time and thrown threw the stream of time.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-ACCELERATOR CHAMBER (SAM'S TIME)-NIGHT  
  
The blue aura slowly disappears and reveals Sammy Jo and Sam embracing while laying on the floor. With Al standing off to the side. It is with stunned amazement that Sammy Jo and Sam part and look at each other.  
  
AL  
Ziggy seal the Accelerator Chamber. (as he starts punching  
buttons on the hand link and then simply throws it over his  
shoulder to land on the floor with a clatter.)  
  
Sam helps Sammy Jo up. When they are standing they both look around and see Al standing close by looking at both of them with tears in his blue eyes.  
  
Sam turns and tentatively takes the few steps towards his old friend. Sammy Jo's tears begin anew as she watches, for the first time in almost 6 years, the two most important men in her life finally embrace.  
  
It is long minutes while the two men hug and tears are flowing down both of their faces by the end.  
  
SAM  
God it's good to be home Al.  
  
AL  
It's good to have you home. There's a few things that have  
changed.  
  
SAM  
Let's go I want to see Donna. (starting to head to the door)  
  
SAMMY JO  
I can't daddy. (smiling sadly at him). I gotta go.  
  
SAM  
Sammy Jo. I just found you. Please don't.  
  
AL  
She's already here Sam. That's why I sealed the door.  
  
Sam belatedly realizes that Sammy Jo is already at the Project just 8 years younger then the one standing in the Accelerator Chamber with him. He turns to her and sees the telltale blue aura emanating from her again.  
  
SAM  
I don't know how I'm going to explain this to you in this time.  
  
AL  
Well figure it out together buddy. (slapping Sam on the back  
for the first time in a long time)  
  
SAMMY JO  
Ziggy?  
  
ZIGGY  
Yes Dr. Fuller.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Did the history change totally?  
  
ZIGGY  
Not completely. Admiral Calavicci's wife and daughters are  
still in this time stream.  
  
Sammy Jo looks smiling over at Al and sees the dawning realization on his face and the new history and memories start flooding into his brain. He looks at Sammy Jo and smiles.  
  
The aura is getting stronger and the tingling sensation is almost becoming a pulsing beat through her whole body. She quickly goes over to her father and they embrace.  
  
SAMMY JO  
I love you daddy. So much.  
  
SAM  
I love you to sweetheart. I hope I can get to know you better,  
now.  
  
SAMMY JO  
You will. (whispering in his ear) I already know, right now,  
that your my father.  
  
SAM  
(stunned) Oh.  
  
SAMMY JO  
(whispering so Al can't here) Get Beth to go to the doctor as  
soon as possible. She has cancer.  
  
Sam pulls away and looks at her. He shakes his head assuring her that he would. He steps back and he and Al watch as the blue aura engulfs her and she disappears.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-CONTROL ROOM (SAM'S TIME)-NIGHT  
  
The Accelerator Chamber door opens and the long traveled Dr. Beckett finally steps out into the Control Room. This time not for a visit, but for good. Al is beside him and is shocked when he sees Beth standing by the end of the stairway waiting for him. Both he and Sam rush down the steps. He into Beth's waiting arms and Sam into Donna's.  
  
There are tears being shed by everyone in the Control Room. While Sam is hugging Donna he looks over her shoulder and sees a familiar face standing back in the shadows of the room. As they make eye contact Sammy Jo starts walking hesitantly across the floor.  
  
SAM  
(turning towards her with his arm still draped around Donna's  
shoulders) Hi . . . Sammy Jo.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Hi . . . Dr. Beckett. How do you know who I am. We've never  
meet before.  
  
SAM  
Oh yes we have. (turning a twinkling eye on her)  
  
SAMMY JO  
You remember. (she quickly rushes the final distance and  
embrace.)  
  
They all slowly walk out and go to their various living quarters. To talk and discuss long into the night and morning the adventures of Dr. Sam Beckett and the heroic return that would surly put a crimp in the committee's efforts to shut down Project Quantum Leap.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.-DR. SAM BECKETT'S OFFICE AT THE PROJECT-NIGHT  
  
Dr. Beckett is sitting quietly at his overflowing desk, staring off into space. The two months since his return had been a whirlwind of activity for himself, Sammy Jo, Donna, the Project and Al. Sam had heeded Sammy Jo's warning and urged Al to get Beth to go to the doctor, but they had received the devastating news a short week later. To late, it was already inoperable. Now Beth was going through a rigorous cycle of chemo treatments. But by the look on Al's and Truddy's face they knew it was already a losing battle.  
  
Sam sat back and looks over to his right and see's the brand new photo sitting on his desk. It's of him, Donna and Sammy Jo out in the desert with a picnic. Sammy Jo (future) had been right Sammy Jo (now) already knew that he was her father and it had been a wonderful two months getting to now her, learning how smart she was and how devoted she was to a man she hardly knew until two months ago.  
  
Outside the door to Dr. Beckett's office one of the numerous technicians that seemed to continuously run around the Project was passing in the hallway. What Dr. Beckett doesn't see is that just after passing his door a blue aura envelops the tech and she sags against the wall. In a few moments she recovers and looks around to find out where she is in the Project, she is delighted to see that she's right outside of Dr. Beckett's office. She quickly backtracks her steps to his door. As she looks in she sees the man she made the leap to see siting at his desk in deep thought.  
  
Sam sensing someone's presence turns to see the familiar tech at his door.  
  
SAM  
Yes . . . Hope is there something you needed.  
  
The technician walks over to him and gently touches his hand. A blurring transforms the tech into the leaper. Sam is stunned to see instead of the young technician standing in front of him, Sammy Jo. Only older, maybe close to fifty if he had to guess.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Yes father there is something I needed.  
  
SAM  
(standing) Sammy Jo. (gently reaches up and touches the gray  
streak in the front of her hair) Obviously paying me a visit  
from the future again. How? . . . Why? Don't tell me after  
you left here, you've been leaping this long. What are you in  
your 50's? You couldn't have been leaping for 10 years?  
(anguish in his voice at the thought of his return costing her  
that much time from her life)  
  
SAMMY JO  
Actually I'm 65. (smiling at his astonished look) No father I  
haven't been leaping all that time. I did my share, my  
obligation. (seeing the concern) Willingly.  
  
SAM  
Obviously there's still a Project in the future. I'm happy  
about that, but why are you here?  
  
SAMMY JO  
(thoughtfully) Ah . . . always the questions. You know I can't  
answer too many questions, it's the rules. (She walks over to  
the far wall where there is a picture of Al and Sam at the  
beginning of Project Quantum Leap. Sammy Jo smiles.)  
  
SAM  
You know we still didn't catch Beth's cancer in time. (looking  
at her back, he sees her shoulders sag.)  
  
SAMMY JO  
Yes . . . well at least I was 3 for 4 on my first leap. Not  
bad. I got better.  
  
SAM  
3 for 4. What were the three?  
  
SAMMY JO  
(She turns back to him) One was of course getting you back.  
Two was saving Al from an accident and a coma. Three was  
brining you back, without changing the history of Al and Beth  
getting married and having their daughters. If I'd just gone  
further back, just a little further to save Beth . . .  
  
Sam stood listening, stunned by the thought of Al in a coma. Sammy Jo had never mentioned that. But knowing that would have only caused more guilt on his part. Sam could see that there was hurt and regret in his daughter over Beth's illness. He could tell when he had first meet her as Elsie that she had special feelings for Al. He could even see it now in the present. Sammy Jo in the present probably didn't even realize it yet. He longed to ask if his daughter and Al were together finally, but he knew she wouldn't answer her.  
  
SAM  
You tried your best. Leaping is tricky, we're lucky we got back  
at all. If I haven't told you enough in the last two months,  
I'll tell you again how much I love you and how proud I am of  
you.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Dad, you've made up for all my year's without a father. (tears  
in her eyes) I love you too.  
  
They embrace and are silent for many minutes just holding each other. Finally they part and step back. Sam is wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
SAM  
So why have you leaped back again? And how did you manage to  
leap into someone right here in the Project?  
  
SAMMY JO  
Well in almost 25 years we have managed to refine the process a  
bit. (Sammy Jo sits down on the old couch and motions for Sam  
to join her) I've come here to ask you to try and do something  
for me. It won't be easy and I really can't explain to you why.  
  
Sam could see by the serious look in his daughter's green eyes that this was worth the risk of leaping back to this time again.  
  
SAM  
Just ask. (reaching out and taking her hands in his). But you  
know that.  
  
SAMMY JO  
(smiling sadly) You have to try and get Truddy to speak with  
Verbena. Now, not when Beth dies, now. (Sammy Jo starts to  
fidget, but plows on ahead) Also, you have to work on getting  
her off the Project.  
  
Sam sat silently. He was amazed that the request that Sammy Jo had made came out of left field. Sam would never have thought of Sammy Jo trying to get someone removed from the Project, much less one of Al's daughters.  
  
SAM  
Now, I know you're not suppose to tell me too much about the  
future. But if you and Al finally got together, getting Truddy  
out of the Project's not going to make her like that fact any  
better.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Dad, it's not what you think. Not totally anyway. (she sits  
thinking, finally coming to a decision) Al and I never . . . I  
couldn't. I'm too afraid that history may repeat itself and he  
would be taken away from me again. (tears springing to her  
eyes) I'd rather have Al for years as a beloved friend then not  
at all.  
  
SAM  
I don't think it works that way. (reaching across and wiping  
the tears away). If Truddy's jealousy isn't the reason, then  
why?  
  
SAMMY JO  
Believe me I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid of what your  
knowing will change in our future. I can say 8 of us remember  
the other history of when you were lost. You, me, Al, Ziggy,  
Truddy and Al's other 3 daughers.  
  
Sam realized that he had never thought about the fact that Truddy, sharing Al's DNA, would also probably knew and remember the alternate history.  
  
SAM  
So, you changed Al's fate. You've given her back her father.  
She can't hold Beth's death against you?  
  
SAMMY JO  
She can and other things. Truddy has a great anger brewing deep  
inside. So deep she may not even realize it yet. Maybe Verbena  
can stem that, maybe not, but even if she can you have to get  
Truddy out.  
  
Sam got up and paced around the room. Al was his very best friend, how was he suppose to kick his daughter off the Project. Truddy seemed like a nice girl. She desperately loved Al and Beth. She certainly knew her way around Ziggy's circuitry.  
  
SAM  
That's going to be difficult, especially with Al.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Not as difficult as the alternative. (she stood and looked at  
her father) Believe me, even Al in a year's time will see the  
need to remove Truddy from the Project. In the original history  
you and Al just didn't want to hurt her. Don't make that same  
mistake again.  
  
SAM  
It's that important?  
  
SAMMY JO  
It's that important dad.  
  
Sammy Jo stopped and she could feel the familiar tingling sensation that always happens just before a leap.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Well it's almost time to be getting back. (She and Sam share a  
long embrace). I love you so much daddy.  
  
SAM  
I love you to sweatheart. (whispering in her ear) One thing,  
was it God/Fate/Time or Whatever that leaps us?  
  
SAMMY JO  
(smiling and whispering back to him) A little God, a little  
Fate, a little Time and a few Whatevers. (they break their  
embrace, feeling the tingling sensation getting stronger). It's  
time, bye daddy.  
  
Sam's phone begins to ring on his desk. He crosses the room and answers the phone. He quickly speaks and hangs up.  
  
SAM  
I have to go, they're having a problem with some of Ziggy's  
upgrades that I've been working on. I'm sorry I have to go.  
  
SAMMY JO  
That's all right you have to do your job, please do consider  
what I asked.  
  
SAM  
I will. I'll try my best.  
  
Sam quickly kisses her as he leaves the office. Sammy Jo sits, trying to get ready for the leap back. The Imagine Chamber holographic link appears.  
  
ZIGGY  
Dr. Fuller?  
  
SAMMY JO  
Yes Ziggy.  
  
ZIGGY  
Do you think Dr. Beckett will be successful?  
  
SAMMY JO  
I hope so Ziggy. We'll know as soon as I leap back. If history  
changes for the better or for the worst.  
  
ZIGGY  
I hope it's for the better. Hopefully your daughter will be  
back in this history.  
  
SAMMY JO  
It's not just for Abigail I've done this for. (tears spill from  
her eyes) We have to stop Lothos. This is the only way I think  
it can be done.  
  
ZIGGY  
You could have told him the truth about Lothos.  
  
SAMMY JO  
Who would ever have thought that Truddy was the one to create  
Lothos. Using my father and Al's knowledge and design to build  
a machine to rival you. How could we have missed how angry  
Truddy was and how vengeful she could be.  
  
ZIGGY  
You don't think she's going to stop with ending your daughters'  
existence?  
  
SAMMY JO  
No. The hate that Truddy's been harboring isn't going to be  
quelled with just this one change. She could go back and put an  
end to my existence and then maybe even my father's.  
  
ZIGGY  
The percentages are 45.5% that she could do that.  
  
SAMMY JO  
We'll see. I'm on my way back.  
  
A blue aura engulfs Sammy Jo and she is ripped from the technicians body and hurled through time back to her future. The question is what her future will look like when she arrives.  
  
THE END 


End file.
